nagareboshi
by Makami
Summary: Kotaroh and Misha watch a meteor shower together. Sweet, romantic, perhaps a little sappy...?


_Obviously, this is a spoiler fic. Don't want spoilers, do not read._  
Kotaroh, as in... Kotarou's great uncle, not him.

**nagareboshi**

"Thank you for inviting me, Kotaroh-kun!" Misha squealed happily, laughing and prancing around.

When his father had told him that it was the season for meteor showers, Kotaroh's first thought had been of Misha. Ever since they had first met, and she had shone her beautiful light in his life, he had wanted to do something special with her. And his father had shared with him how women thought meteor showers were romantic. His mother had especially loved them.

As he watched Misha now, he realized that he had made the right choice by asking her to watch with him. Her melodous laughter made his heart feel lighter. He felt warmer, too. As if a part of the sun had been trapped within him and he might be glowing from happiness.

But the glowing, that was reserved for Misha. He was not an angel, and he would never glow. But she was, and she did.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Misha," he said. He smiled when she finally settled down next to him and dipped her legs in the cool water of the lake.

She was out of breath, and her cheeks were flushed. She was still laughing, softer now, but it was still the most beautiful sound ever to have graced his ears. Her skin was pale, and creamy and flawless. Her lavender eyes sparkled like the faraway starts on a clear night. Her hair reminded him of precious jewels spul into silk...

He could watch her forever, but _oh_, what he wouldn't give just to be able to hold her.

"I was hoping that you would ask me, Kotaroh-kun," she said, staring down at the water. A touch of pink tinted her cheeks. "Ever since I knew they were coming, I hoped."

Kotaroh felt his cheeks heat up a little. She had been hoping? That perfect angel had been waiting for him to ask? He was delighted to hear that. Maybe she liked him. Maybe she liked him the same way that he liked her. Oh, how he would explode with happiness if she really did!

"R-Really?" he asked. He had to make sure.

"Uh-huh." She rolled her head back so that she could watch for falling stars. She kicked and splashed the water idly. "They're pretty to watch back home. But they're even prettier here, I bet." She looked at him and smiled. "Better, when I'm here with you."

Kotaroh laughed nervously. He could feel his face burning crimson, and silently thanked the darkness for covering him. He quickly scanned the sky for meteors, saw none, then dropped his gaze to the water.

After a moment,

"M-Misha?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I--"

"There's one!" she exclaimed, cutting him off, pointing excitedly towards the sky where she had seen it.

Kotaroh tried to see it, but all he could see were the distant, not falling, stars. No meteors. He must have missed it. But that delighted expression on her face was even better than any falling star he had seen in his life.

"I missed it," he said.

"That's okay. There's going to be many more," she assured him.

Silence followed.

"If you wish on a falling star, your wish will come true," she told him, her eyes scanning for more. "On the next one, I'm going to make a wish!"

"I will, too," he decided. He watched her, and he knew exactly what the wish would be.

"There! There!" she yelled, frantically pointing so that he would notice it.

Kotaroh looked up and saw it this time. Or maybe it was a different one. Either way, Misha was already making her wish, head bowed and hands clasped in a silent prayer. He stared up at the sky.

_I wish that we could be together forever. That moments will never end. I love her, so please, _please_ make my wish come true._

* * *

I hope that everyone enjoyed my little sap-fest. I've been meaning to write a new one-shot for some time now, but I wanted it to be a Ten/Kobo one. However, that's been a failing mission, no matter how hard I try. I also tried it while suffering from writer's block(not smart). So tonight, I'll try it again. Keep your eyes open for it! Last night I got inspiration for this one. And to everyone wondering about Chocolate and Moonlight Demon, Chocolate will be up tomorrow, and Moonlight Demon will be completed and posted in the next few days!


End file.
